ponymovfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle, voiced by Kira Buckland, is a unicorn who appeared in every episode except SHED.MOV. She is the main character who tries to locate the Elements of Harmony to save Equestria. Unlike the actual version of herself, she isn't very intelligent. Her cutie mark is a witch symbol because of her liking of dark magic. She is the only main character who is a girl whose voiced by a girl. History Twilight Sparkle made her debut watching Applejack eat evey apple in the barrel. She started off by saying she can't eat them all, but she was soon proved wrong. Twilight and her friends soon supported her after that. After Applejack put herself in a coma, Twilight and her friends went to see if she was okay and ended the episode by saying, "That pony sure does love apples!" She and Spike soon discovered that Discord returned to Ponyville and started causing havoc. She told Spike that they had to locate the Elements of Harmony and tried to ask the other ponies, but failed. She soon turned to Rarity and discovered that she had Mexican immigrants as slaves making her dresses. After Rarity told Twilight that everything she does to them (by whipping them and showing frightening posters that say "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU."), Twilight thought that it didn't seem ethical, but Rarity responded by telling her that Mexicans aren't real people. Twilight later got squashed flat by Rarity when she slammed the door on her. Although, she doesn't appear in SHED.MOV, she appears in two flashbacks and was mentioned by Spike. She and Spike tried to revive Rainbow Dash (who was previously killed by Fluttershy). She first tried to bring her back to life by reading a ressurection spell. After reading it, it accidently summoned a demon named Wolflor to help Disocrd destroy the town. Next, she tried to build a robot lookalike of Rainbow Dash called the R-Dash 5000, but it soon started helping the monsters as well. Finally, Twilight and Spike dug up Rainbow's body, took it into her lab, and used lightning in a Frankenstein-like fashion. Just like the others, it failed. So Twilight told Spike to burry her again, while she wrote a letter to Princess Celestia (she didn't learn anything). She and Spike tried to help Pinkie Pie with her party addiction problem by holding an intervention. It was also supposed to be about the Elements of Harmony, but Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash couldn't be there because of their misfortunes in the previous episodes. The intervention only consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra Sanchez, and Bon Bon. The intervention didn't go well because Pinkie was too drunk to understand her problem. She appeared seeing that Ponyville has turned into a complete wasteland, making her feel depressed. Soon, the other ponies came out of their misfortunes and Rainbow Dash (who was actually in a coma) came back to life. When Twilight told Rainbow why she was upset, she cheered her up by performing a sonic rainboom that reversed time back to the beginning of SHED.MOV. She was then shown with the others watching Rainbow Dash (who turned into Rainbow-Titan) fight with Discord, and also helped out by summoning the Holy Sword of the Titans, which Rainbow used to slice Discord's head off. When the fight ended, Twilight and the other ponies visited Rainbow Dash (who was back to normal) in the hospital and was very happy that all of the ponies came back together, proving that friendship really is magic. Non-Cannon Appearences She was shown watching the Bronycon 2012 video with Spike and R-Dash 5000. Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is voiced by Tara Strong, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is voiced by Kira Buckland. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM has a cutie mark that consists of stars, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV has a cutie mark that consists of the "stick man" Blair Witch symbol. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is smart, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is dumb and stupid. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is nice, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is immature and sometimes uses foul words. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM knows how to write a good letter to Princess Celestia, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV doesn't have any ideas. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is into normal magic, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is into dark magic. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM is a sorcerer, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV is a mad scientist. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM has a horn that always stay the same shape, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV has a horn that changes shapes on occasions. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM has a purple mane with highlights that are dark purple, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV has a purple mane highlights that are light purple. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM has normal teeth, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV can be seen with buck teeth on occassion. *Twilight Sparkle in MLP: FiM dosen't speak foreign languages, while Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV once spoke in German. *In MLP: FiM she is fairly attractive, while in PONY MOV she isn't at all. Relationship * They're both voiced by a female. * They're both purple. * They both write letters to Celestia. * They both think that friendship is magic. Gallery Skeeny.png|Twilight Sparkle watches Applejack eat apples in amazement Up la but.png|Twilight Sparkle looking at Fluttershy's butt Tsbutt.png|Twilight Sparkle after poking Fluttershy's butt DRESS.png|Twilight Sparkle looking through Rarity's mail slot Sweatshop.png|Twilight Sparkle discovering that Rarity's been enslaving Mexicans Boneyard.png|Twilight Sparkle feeling both mad and disgusted at Spike's joke Lab.png|Twilight Sparkle and Spike take Rainbow Dash's dead body to her lab AFRO.png|Twilight Sparkle fails to bring Rainbow Dash back to life Rehab.png|Twilight Sparkle taking Pinkie Pie to intervention meeting L.png|Twilight Sparkle with a horse face Untitled.png|Twilight Sparkle neighing Mane4 and Spike.png|Twilight Sparkle and the others watch Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord M6aS SWAG.MOV.png|Twilight Sparkle and her friends at the end of SWAG.MOV APPLESagain.png|Twilight Sparkle and her friends watching Applejack eating apples again Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Female Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kira Buckland Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters who appear in the real show